


(5)

by parenthetic (renaissance)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance/pseuds/parenthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(<b>EC</b> added <b>AK</b>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(5)

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to use the "Crack Treated Seriously" tag but please don't take this seriously. Actually please don't take it anywhere at all. I'm only posting this on the offchance that other people find it as funny as me and a handful of my friends do—also, to show off the nifty work skin I made for instant messaging conversations etc. Anyway, I wrote this for [#SWAG](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/9309.html) (among other things, which won't make it to ao3, but some are on my [tumblr](http://memordes.tumblr.com/tagged/event%3A-swag2016)), which was an 18+ event so please don't go digging in its archives if you're under 18. This fic, however, is safe for everyone who's okay with a good bit of profanity. Enjoy!
> 
> Also: this is dedicated to Julie. Just because. :V

AK: | are you sure this is a good idea  
---|---  
EC: | what could possibly go wrong  
AK: | ennoshita  
EC: | ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
AK: | ENNOSHITA  
EC: | i'll take that as a yes  
  
-

**CAPTAINS CLUB☆(5)**

( **EC** added **AK** )

SK: | who  
---|---  
YS: | it's polite to say "hi" kenjirou-kun  
SK: | don't you fuckin "kenjirou-kun" me asshole  
FK: | watch your manners in front of guests kenjirou-kun  
EC: | hey!!  
EC: | this is akaashi keiji, captain of the vbc at fukuroudani in tokyo  
EC: | please make him welcome!!!  
SK: | 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸  
SK: | shit sorry that was for futakuchi  
FK: | EXCUSE ME YAHABA IS RIGHT THERE  
YS: | (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*  
AK: | ... hi  
  
-

AK: | i can't believe this  
---|---  
EC: | i'm so sorry  
  
-

FK: | listen  
---|---  
YS: | Ψ(　ﾟ∀ﾟ)Ψ  
  
-

**CAPTAINS CLUB☆(5)**

FK: | fukuroudani huh... nationals level, right?  
---|---  
AK: | yes...  
FK: | maybe i'll see you at inter high (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧  
SK: | lmfao  
EC: | context: shiratorizawa (shirabu's team) have a... history of going to nationals  
FK: | get bent kenjirou-kun  
SK: | choosing to ignore that comment  
EC: | except when they don't (─‿─)  
SK: | also choosing to ignore that comment  
AK: | yeah, we've met... we played each other at last year's inter high  
SK: | what  
AK: | i'm the setter  
SK: | oh  
YS: | brb DYING OF LAUGHTER  
  
-

SK: | um  
---|---  
SK: | sorry  
AK: | it's fine  
SK: | it was a year ago in my defence  
AK: | you really don't need to apologise  
SK: | and we've played so many teams since then that it's all a bit of a blur  
AK: | stop it  
SK: | no  
AK: | ...  
AK: | kenjirou-kun  
  
-

**CAPTAINS CLUB☆(5)**

EC: | anyway the point of adding akaashi to the group is that he'll be down in sendai for a weekend soon  
---|---  
EC: | so i thought the five of us could get together and do something  
YS: | like what?  
EC: | i've had a few ideas, mainly sightseeing  
FK: | yawn  
EC: | is there a problem, futakuchi?  
FK: | sightseeing? really??  
AK: | i've never been to the area before...  
FK: | sure but like we can think of something more exciting  
FK: | we can show you non-touristy places  
EC: | i guess there are a lot of options  
YS: | or i could see if my parents' beach house is free at the time  
FK: | you what  
  
-

YS: | you're being awfully silent there  
---|---  
SK: | not your problem  
YS: | ☚(ﾟヮﾟ☚)  
  
-

FK: | how fucking rich is yahaba  
---|---  
EC: | current bets on millionaire parents  
EC: | the beach house definitely elevates my estimate  
FK: | follow-up question: when are we going to kick him out of the group chat and turn this gang into a heist squad  
EC: | patience, bonnie  
FK: | piss off i want to be clyde  
  
-

**CAPTAINS CLUB☆(5)**

YS: | don't even try it, futakuchi  
---|---  
FK: | try what (๑•́ ω •̀๑)  
YS: | ugh never mind  
EC: | alright then... votes for beach house?  
YS: | well obviously i'll say yes to it  
FK: | same  
AK: | it sounds like fun. i've never really been to the beach  
SK: | i guess i'm up for it too  
SK: | wait but what are the sleeping arrangements like  
YS: | why do you ask  
YS: | keen to stay by my side, kenjirou-kun? (´ゝз・)─☆  
SK: | no just making sure i won't have to share a room with anyone who calls me... that  
EC: | so uh me and akaashi  
SK: | just you  
  
-

AK: | i may have  
---|---  
AK: | antagonised him a bit  
EC: | it's just so easy  
  
-

YS: | ( ˘ ³˘)♥  
---|---  
SK: | go away!!!!!!  
YS: | (･´з`･)ゞ  
  
-

**CAPTAINS CLUB☆(5)**

YS: | alright well there's a double bed for ennoshita and kenjirou-kun  
---|---  
YS: | and a fold-out sofa-bed for me and...  
FK: | not me  
YS: | great thanks for volunteering  
YS: | a sofa-bed for me and akaashi  
YS: | and a hole in the back garden for futakuchi  
FK: | HEY  
YS: | your call, not mine  
EC: | ok, calm down, let's not fight over this  
EC: | we don't even know if it's free yet  
AK: | that's true  
AK: | anyway if all else fails, i don't actually mind sightseeing  
EC: | yeah  
EC: | i know a lot of good places for photography  
YS: | oh, akaashi, you take photos?  
AK: | yeah, it's a hobby of mine  
YS: | that's so cool!! there's a lot of parkland near my house that's great for taking pictures  
AK: | you'll have to show me :)  
FK: | or if you're interested in architecture, i had to take a lot of photos of buildings for my elective course last year  
FK: | there are a lot more interesting buildings here  
FK: | you can see nature anywhere  
YS: | ok that is such rubbish  
SK: | yeah no decent school offers architecture as an elective  
FK: | say that to my face!!  
SK: | anyway the shiratorizawa grounds probably have more wildlife than your entire neighbourhood  
EC: | yes, i've heard about the horses  
EC: | but please, let's be calm about this  
YS: | i am so SICK of hearing you show off about your school!!!  
FK: | what's so interesting about horses  
SK: | i can't help it we're still stronger than you, yahaba  
YS: | I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!  
YS: | THE NERVE!!!!!!  
SK: | sorry is stating the truth illegal now  
SK: | i hadn't realised  
SK: | hahaha  
FK: | you're both wrong anyway  
SK: | literally fuck off  
YS: | WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!  
FK: | EXCUSE ME SHIRABU???? WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO??????  
SK: | SHIT SORRY  
SK: | that was meant for  
SK: | YAHABA  
YS: | LISTEN TO THIS SLANDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
AK: | ...  
AK: | well this is a trainwreck  
AK: | bye  
  
( **AK** left the conversation)

-

YS: | YOUR fault!!!!!  
---|---  
FK: | HOW DARE YOU I DID NOTHING  
YS: | YOU DID EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
FK: | i don't even know where to start  
  
-

FK: | ahh, sorry  
---|---  
FK: | that might have been my fault  
EC: | don't worry  
EC: | i think this is one of those situations where we can blame everyone equally  
FK: | you know sometimes i think you're like the captain of the captains  
EC: | ｡(*^▽^*)ゞ  
  
-

YS: | that was totally YOUR fault  
---|---  
SK: | you piece of shit  
YS: | don't go calling me names now  
SK: | oh, sorry  
SK: | shigeru-kun  
YS: | !!!!!!!!!!!  
YS: | EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SK: | ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡  
  
-

EC: | akaashi i'm so sorry  
---|---  
AK: | THAT'S IT!  
AK: | I GIVE UP!  
EC: | will you still come down for the weekend?  
AK: | deep breaths  
AK: | ahhhhh  
AK: | i think so, yes  
EC: | phew (◠ ◡ ◠)  
AK: | just keep me the hell away from those three  
  
-

**CAPTAINS CLUB☆(4)**

EC: | nice going everyone  
---|---  
  
( **FK** changed the group name to **MIYAGI CAPTAINS CLUB☆** )

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
